AnotherTale - Undertale Drabbles
by Runaway Artist
Summary: The adventures of Frisk, Alex, and others continue here! Mostly drabbles, some will follow by a plot. If you haven't read my first Undertale story Begin Again, you might want to as this takes place after it. A short description will be given before each chapter. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! (May contain shipping. Undertale OC!)


Bad days come and go, some worse than others. The skeleton brothers help out Alex to feel better on a particular bad day in little ways.

(Before Frisk)

* * *

Day and night were hard to tell in Snowdin, but Alex stirred awake from sleep, and instantly, she knew today would be a bad day.

She instantly felt tired, and wanted to fall back asleep to ignore the tightening in her chest and the lack of any motivation inside of her. However, as she rolled over to fall back asleep, her door was thrown open with a startling bang.

"RISE AND SHINE, HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted happily.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Alex whined, as she flopped down on her back after bolting upright due to the loud crashing noise. Papyrus laughed. "You should always be on alert like I, the great Papyrus! Today is a new day!"

The human just pulled the covers up as she listened to the tall skeletons rambling, laying on her side to face the wall. Suddenly, the skeleton stopped talking, and walked over to the bedside.

"Ah, human?" Papyrus asked, no long shouting like he had been, and not as so joyful, but his voice literally sounded like that all the time. She didn't know if she had heard him whisper ever. He continued. "Are you feeling well today?"

"Mmm," was all she muttered in response. Papyrus thought for a moment, before finally turning around to exit the room. "I shall call you when breakfast is done!" he exclaimed behind him as he left. Though, this thought made Alex suddenly nervous, because she was the only one in the house who was capable of making anything that wasn't spaghetti, and Sans was just too lazy to ever cook anything.

However, even with this thought and wanting to get out of bed, she stayed, since even having pulled up the covers required too much work. She just wanted to sleep the day away, but at the same time, knew that she would have to eventually get up. For a few moments longer she remained there in bed, hearing the occasional muffles from downstairs.

Technically, she didn't have her own room in the house, but Sans would let her borrow his bed whenever he was too lazy to make it upstairs and slept on the couch, though when he decided to sleep in his own bed, she would then sleep on the couch. It wasn't that uncomfortable to be honest, though she was grateful for the nights when Sans allowed her to use his bed. The only downside was how messy his room was, but the only one with motivation to clean most of the time was Papyrus, and he wasn't going to clean the room for Sans.

Oh well, what can you do?

Slowly, Alex finally got out of bed and got dressed, obviously having no energy to do anything as her outfit was one meant entirely for comfort, a hoodie and jeans thrown on, and her hair in a wild mess as she didn't bother to brush it out. She looked outside as she finished, and watched as snow danced in the air until taking a resting spot on the ground or on the house.

How many times would she have to go through this feeling? She thought entering the Underground would help, that she'd finally feel better, but that never happened. She still felt the same, the only difference being was that she now lived with monsters, although at least the skeleton brothers didn't pressure her into anything, didn't harass her, didn't make her feel like nothing. They had taken her in with open arms. Yet she still felt like this.

Alex sighed, shaking off her thoughts, and finally went down stairs. On the television was some kind of game show hosted by a robot named Mettaton. He was literally a rectangle. How did anyone find him attractive? Well, okay, he had a pretty charming and charismatic personality, so that must be why so many people liked him and fell in love with him. She enjoyed his many shows.

She looked over, and saw Sans sitting on the couch and watching the show, that is until he looked over and noticed her.

"Hiya," he greeted. "Pap said you wouldn't be up for another while."

Alex shrugged. "I don't want my breakfast to be spaghetti," she said in response.

Sans let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry bout that. Spaghetti for breakfast isn't all that bad."

"It's an impasta."

"You're not wrong, but you should take it easy for today, kid."

Alex huffed, before taking a seat on the couch next to Sans, and stared at the television absently. She wasn't following along with the show as she spaced out completely, not even having the motivation to follow along with a show.

Sans looked at her with worried eyes for a moment. "Pretty bad today, huh?"

She let out only a small noise in response, confirming the question. "Tell you what," Sans spoke once more, looking back at the television, "if you can, show up at my station later. If not, don't worry too much, you can stay in and sleep, or go to Grillby's, I'm sure he'd let you stay there a while since it's warmer there than here."

Once more, Alex confirmed with a small noise, to let the skeleton know she had heard him. As she stared absently at the television, she hadn't noticed that she had started drifting off, until she had fallen asleep on the couch, leaned up on the arm of it it what looked like an uncomfortable position, but to her it was pretty comfortable, at least enough to cause her to drift to sleep.

When she woke up, she knew that the skeletons were already at their sentry stations outside. Well, at least Papyrus was, Sans may or may not be there. It was always hard to tell, since he liked to be at many different places that wasn't his station. The smell of spaghetti filled the house, telling her they had eaten before leaving. Though she knew she should probably go and eat, she decided against it. Not only did her chest feel tight, but her stomach was flopping around too. Whatever she ate, she just might bring back up, so she decided against it.

Instead, she decided to head outside to see Sans, as he had told her to go to his station. In all honesty, she just wanted to sleep some more, but decided that if Sans was offering it up then whatever it was must be important, since that would mean he'd have the drive to stay there, at least more than normal to wait for her.

Because of her being sensitive to the cold, she threw on a heavy coat and a scarf, putting up the hood of her hoodie, and her regular black boots before walking outside. Well, at least today wasn't as bad as it could have been, so the trip wouldn't be too terrible for her. The only thing now that she had to worry about were the Royal Guards that made frequent trips to Snowdin, mostly for Grillby's.

So far, only Toriel and the residents of Snowdin know of her existence, since if any Royal Guard found her, she'd be taken to Asgore or killed she was told. Also, she had no reason to leave Snowdin, unless it was to Waterfall, but she only went there if she was with Sans, and Papyrus if he decided to tag along. The other place she went to was the Ruins to visit Toriel, which was quite frequently. At this point, Alex was seriously considering calling the goat woman mom. It was fitting.

As she walked, she gave a wave to whoever was outside, and happily they waved back. The residence here were nice, and she had been staying here long enough to learn their names and get to know them better. She was lucky to have the skeleton brothers find her here, and take her in, or else she would have kept on wandering beyond Waterfall, where ever that lead to. She'd be dead.

Finally, Alex reached Sans sentry post, which was close to the door of the Ruins. The short skeleton sat there, fast asleep at his station like always. The human grinned a little, walking up to the post and going around to the back of it. She saw the many condiments he kept there, once more giggling in amusement. It never failed to get a laugh out of her, even on her worse days.

Gently, she shook his shoulder to get him to wake up. "Wake up sleepy bones," Alex said, grinning a little. It took a moment for the skeleton to stir awake, his eyes blinking as he slowly woke up, and sat up. "Oh, hey kid," he said, his voice sleepy sounding as he was still waking up.

"I was going to try and see how many hot dogs I could stack on your head," she joked, as she put her cold hands in her pockets and watched as the skeleton slowly woke up.

Sans chuckled a little, standing up and stretching. "Nah, that's my job."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, I'm working now, obviously, but since you're here, I could really use a break."

Alex raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Riiight. So, what'd you need me for?"

Sans shrugged, putting his own boney hands into his pockets. "Dunno."

"Sans."

"Alright, no need to twist my arm. It's a secret place, and I know a short cut."

The skeleton took out his left hand from his pocket, and held it out for the female to take. At this point, she knew what that meant, and it meant teleporting. She wasn't too used to the form of travel, but knew what was in store.

She placed her hand on top of his, and in a blink of an eye they were at Waterfall. The air was humid and warmer than Snowdin, and the sound of rushing water was in the distance. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, since it was much darker than Snowdin here and the brightness of the snow made it that much worse, but eventually she saw the famous glowing crystals on the ceiling that resembled much like stars, and a few Echo flowers glowed around them

"Nice," Alex said in a hushed tone, looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

"Yeah. So, why don't you let go of my hand and take your coat off?" Sans said, holding up his hand still with hers.

"What? You don't like holding my hand?" She said sarcastically as she took back her hand and started taking off the coat, though left on the scarf. "Papyrus likes to hold my hand."

Sans sat down, before finally flopping back and laying down on the ground, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah? Is that supposed to make me want to?"

Alex lied down the coat before laying on top of it, resting her hands on her stomach and crossing her legs. "It'd be nice if you tried to act jealous."

"I'm too lazy for that."

She gave off a small laugh, as she looked at the ceiling and the two went silent, taking in the scene before them. "Feeling better?" Sans asked after a while, his voice hushed as to not allow his voice to carry. Alex sighed heavily. "Not really," she admitted, "but this helped. Thank you."

"No problem, kid. I get my fair share with days like these. Papyrus and I understand. Take your time."

Once more, silence filled the space between them, until Alex spoke once more. "One day, I'll take you to see the real starry sky. When we're able to leave, I'll show you the stars, the moon and sun. You'll see it all, I promise."

"You've said that before."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"Hmm... Okay," she said, and didn't push on the topic. She realized soon into meeting him that doing so never helped. He'd either just ignore her, change the topic, or leave. He acted that way too when they first met for some reason. Sometimes, she'd see a moment of pain in him, and she didn't know why but never pushed. If he wanted to talk, he would.

"So," she said, changing the subject herself, "we're not having spaghetti tonight."

Sans laughed a little. "You'll crush Pap's heart."

"Then I'll make it."

"Thought you were having a bad day."

"Yeah, but I really don't want spaghetti for breakfast and dinner."

"What about Grillby's?"

"Thought Papyrus hates that?"

"We can eat there before dinner, at least we'd mostly be full then."

"Hmmm... Maybe. We'll see."


End file.
